Black & Blue
by beautyofthend
Summary: I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Black and Blue**

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first Casualty Fanfic so be kind :) I'm not really sure where I'm going with it but I hope you enjoy it. **

It was a normal day at the Holby City Emergency Department. The doctors and nurses of the hospital were getting ready for the day ahead of them. All except one.

Rita had not shown up to work for a couple of days now and her friends were beginning to grow worried as it was very unlikely for her to miss a lot of work because she loved her job so much.

The one person who worried the most about Rita was Ash. Over the past couple of weeks Rita and Ash had been working together more and more. Ash had a great bond with Rita and often wondered if they were just more than friends but he knew nothing could happen because he was married and because he knew that Rita would never see him in that way.

"It's not like Rita to miss so much work. I'm really worried about her. Do you think I should phone her or go see her?" Robyn asked.

"She'll be fine Robyn she'll be back in no time." Lofty said whilst putting his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

This made Robyn smile and blush a little, she had always fancied Lofty but just didn't know how to express herself without being embarrassing. Noel and Louise noticed Robyn smiling and just smirked at each other.

Then, in the distance they could hear footsteps coming towards them. They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes as the heels clicking on the floor became more apparent.

"Haven't you lot got work to be getting on to?"

"Uh. Yes Ms Beauchamp." Robyn and Lofty replied with panic in their voices.

"Well get on with it then."

And with that Robyn and Lofty scurried off into cubicles and all you could hear was a bang, a crash and a "sorry".

Rita recently visited her husband in prison to ask him for a divorce. This was her second attempt now but he just wasn't giving in. She desperately wanted to get him out of her life, how could she carry on with her life knowing that she is married to a sex offender. Mark on the other hand didn't want to lose her as he still loved her very much and he knew what he had done was wrong and if he could he would go back in time and change it he would. He hoped and prayed everyday that she would forgive him and when he is released they could try living a normal life. But he knew Rita and he knew how stubborn she could be, if she wanted something done she will make sure it is done. He also knew that deep down she still loved him even though she might not say it, he knew. That is why he can't get a divorce unless he knows for certain that she is over him, he his not ready to give up on something that still has a chance of being something.

She hated him. She hated how he made her feel this way. She just wanted to get him out of her life and off her mind. Getting him off her mind was much easier than getting him out of her life. Then only way she could get him off her mind was by turning to the bottle. Every night for the past week Rita has been drinking any alcohol she could lay her hands on. Whether that be vodka or wine. Anything to get her so drunk that she would forget about him.

Every time she would think about him it would be another swig from the bottle. She would take swig after swig after swig until she had finished the bottle. Once she had finished the bottle she would move onto another. Then she would start thinking about work and how she hasn't gone in for the past week and what will the staff think of her knowing that she was married to a sex offender. This gave her another reason to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had come to end of their shift and they were leaving the hospital and headed to the pub. This is where they liked to unwind from a hard days work. On the way to pub all Robyn could think about was Rita and if she was okay.

"Do you think I should go see her?" Robyn piped up.

"Who?" Replied Lofty, a bit dazed as he was more worried about trying not to fall over.

"Who do you think? Rita! Do you think I should go see her?"

"Oh, I don't know, she's probably fine she's a grown woman."

"I know but...Yeh I suppose your right."

And with that they both carried on towards the pub.

Ash had been thinking about Rita all day, he knew Robyn wanted to go see her but he felt like this was something he had to do. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was an excuse to see Rita. So, at the end of his shift he got in his car and drove to Rita's flat.

After about half an hour Ash finally reached Rita's flat and knocked on the door. There was no answer. So he knocked again. But still no answer. He started to get worried and his pulse rate increased. He shouted for her through the letter box and he heard something hitting the floor as if she was trying to hide.

"Rita! I know you're in there I can hear you."

He started banging on the door now.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you in if you please just stop banging on my door." Rita exclaimed. She reached to unlock the door and opened it. "Ash, look I know I've been off for a long time but I'm starting to feel better and I should be in tomorrow so if that's all you want."

Rita went to go close the door but was stopped by Ash's hand. Rita looked at Ash with confusion.

"Rita, I'm not just here for that. I wanted to see if you were okay and I was hoping to come inside for a quick chat."

Ash could see the panic in Rita's eyes when he mentioned that he wanted to go inside. _What has she got to worry about?_ He thought to himself.

"Uh. I'd rather you didn't it's just that I haven't cleaned in a while and everything's all over the place." Rita replied with a worried tone.

"Ah that doesn't matter we're supposed to be friends, why would I judge you?"

"No! Ash you are not coming in alright? I don't even know why you are here but you have really annoyed me and if you could just leave me alone that would be great." Rita spoke with anger in her voice, a side of her that not many people had seen.

Ash looked into her beautiful brown eyes, she looked so lost, so helpless and so empty. He gave her a sympathetic smile and said "look Rita I only want to help you. I came here because I know that everybody is missing you and I wanted to put their minds at ease by coming here and seeing if you were okay, and well to be honest I shouldn't really be bere, I should be at home with my wife but I chose to come here instead because I just care about you Rita, so much."

Rita just burst into tears, Ash grabbed her and pulled her in to hug her tightly not wanting to let go, too afraid that if he let go he would lose her forever.

They both stood in each others for about ten minutes. Rita finally pulled away from him apologizing for crying all over him. Ash just laughed, he really didn't mind at all, all he cared about was Rita.

"Look thanks for coming Ash but I really think you have to go, to your wife, don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'll be in for work tomorrow, I promise."

Ash didn't want to go but he knew that he had stayed here for too long already.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Ash got into his car and gave Rita a wave before setting off home.

Once Rita got back inside she started to clean up all the empty bottles of alcohol, for some reason she no longer had the urge to take a swig from the bottle, something had changed within her but she couldn't quite work out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was 6 in the morning when Rita hit the snooze button on her alarm. She had to be in work by 7. She was dreading today because she didn't know what the staff would be saying about her, yes, they probably only thought she was ill but Rita works with them and she knows what they're like. As soon as one of them get their teeth into some juicy gossip it'll be around the hospital faster than you can say paraesthesia.

Before she left her house to go to work something caught her eye. In the corner of the kitchen was a bottle of vodka. She knows she shouldn't but she didn't feel safe leaving the house without it. And with that Rita picked up the bottle and hid it in her bag.

Rita pulled up in the car park and sat in her car for a couple of minutes. She turned her head to her bag and grabbed the bottle. What harm will it do? Besides I need some to get me through this day. She thought to herself. After a swig from the bottle she finally felt ready to face everybody.

Robyn and Lofty were already in the hospital when Rita entered the department. Robyn's face lit up and she ran over to Rita and gave her a big hug. Rita was taken aback as she was half expecting the staff to be gossiping about her.

"Rita! I have missed you so much! I'm so glad you're feeling better." Robyn let out whilst nearly squeezing the life out of Rita.

"Haha, I've missed you too Robyn." Rita replied.

"Welcome back staff nurse Freeman if I could see you in my office in five minutes we need to talk about why you had so much time off." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Rita got changed into her scrubs and headed to Connie's office. She went to knock on the door when she seen Ash in the distance dealing with a patient. She gave out a little smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

After about 5 minutes of Connie ranting on to her about work Rita finally left Connie's office. She let out a big sigh of relief for getting off with a small punishment. Suddenly, Dixie and Jeff rushed in with a patient.

"Okay this is Ellie, 10 years old. She was hit by a car whilst crossing the road. On arrival found in asystolic arrest. Incubated, 3mg of Caroline and 8mg of adrenaline so far. She was down for about fifteen minutes."

"Okay thank you Dixie we can take it from here." Ash replied.

They pushed the trolley into resus when the little girl's BP started to drop, Rita started giving her compressions whilst the other nurses and doctors rushed around.

About fifteen minutes later of compressions and shocks, they had no luck but Rita was not giving up. She was only a little girl, she still had her life to live. Rita started to get a lump in her throat, Ash just looked at her with sympathy.

"Are we all in agreement?" Ash said softly.

Everyone nodded.

Rita carried on with the compressions.

"Rita you have to stop. We aren't doing her any favours."

Rita stopped and just looked at Ash with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go on, take a break, I'll come see you later."

She stepped down from the step and walked out of resus towards the staff room.

**Warning: in the next chapter it escalates quite quickly and contains some triggering content and isn't what I planned, I just got carried away. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Could be triggering.**

**Chapter 4**

She sat in the staff room for about half an hour with a bottle of vodka in front of her. Luckily no one had walked in on her. She hadn't drunk any, she was just staring at it, thinking about whether it was actually worth it. Losing a patient was always hard but losing a child was even worse. She kept thinking of the what ifs, over and over again, that's what caused her to grab the bottle and take a swig. But she was interrupted by someone walking in. It was Ash.

"Rita? What are doing?" Ash exclaimed with anger in his voice.

Rita couldn't even reply, she just sat there, tears rolling down her face.

"Rita! Answer me!" Ash said walking up to her and shaking her a little.

"What does it look like Ash? I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" Rita replied with sarcasm in her voice. She then stood up, grabbed her stuff and headed out of the ED.

Ash just stood in the in staff room and thought to himself. _This isn't like Rita at all. She's always seemed so happy and cheerful. She would never drink at work, she would never be that desperate. Maybe she was. Maybe this is a cry for help._

As soon as Rita got home she headed straight to the cupboard, grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a big swig. Then she took another and another. She did this until the whole bottle had been finished. Then she suddenly felt a sudden wave of anger surge through her and she threw the empty bottle at the wall.

After some time Rita had completely trashed her kitchen and she was sat in the corner of the kitchen with cuts all down her arms. There was another bottle on her left that she took a swig from now and again. On her right she had a knife in her hand that had a trail of blood along it. The last time she felt suicidal was when her husband was proven guilty and was put in prison.

Ash pulled up outside her house and paused. _Should I be here? It was pretty clear from the way she spoke she's not interested._

Ash's thoughts were interrupted by a faint scream coming from inside. He rushed to Rita's and kicked it down.

"Rita!" He shouted.

He checked in her front room but couldn't find her, he heard her crying from which sounded like the kitchen and ran.

He stood in the doorway and seen Rita, sitting there in the corner, mascara down her face, a bottle of vodka in her left hand and a knife which had been plunged into her stomach. Ash panicked and looked around the kitchen to see it had been completely trashed.

He carefully rushed to Rita and cupped her face in his hands.

"Help me Ash, please"

Ash looked into her brown eyes and seen that she just looked so lost and helpless.

Ash stood up and started searching for a medical bag but he couldn't find one. He had one in his car so he ran to go get it. He came back to see Rita in worse state. He grabbed some tea towels and started to apply them to the wound.

"Why Rita? Why?"

Ash got a lump in his throat and a tear fell from his eye whilst he examined how far the knife had gone in. Rita used some of her strength to wipe away the tear. He looked up to meet her gaze, if only he had met her before she met her husband maybe things would be different.

He knew he needed to get her to hospital otherwise he would lose her forever and he won't be able to cope without her.

"Rita, I need to phone the ambulance. You need to go into hospital."

Rita shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ash cupped her face in his hands again and stared into her eyes and said, "Rita if I don't phone the ambulance I might lose you forever and I don't think I'll be able to live with myself knowing that I could've done something."

Rita started to fall asleep.

"Rita please stay awake. I need you to stay awake."

Ash then reached into his pocket to get his phone and dialled 999.

About five minutes later Dixie and Jeff arrived outside Rita's house. Dixie paused for a moment recognising that it was Rita's house. Her stomach dropped and she ran in. She rushed to the kitchen to see Ash trying his best to keep her awake whilst trying to apply pressure to the wound. Jeff came up behind her and seen that it was Rita lying on the floor.

Dixie finally recovered herself and rushed to Ash's side to help.

"Alright darling. My name's Dixie but you already know that." Dixie chuckled in attempt to make her friend laugh whilst she was holding back the tears.

"We need to get her to hospital as soon as possible." Ash said, taking hold of Rita's hand and squeezing it.

"Alright Ash, I'm trying my best. Jeff we're going to need a board."

Dixie gave her some morphine while they carefully got her onto the board and then onto the trolley.

Ash didn't let go of Rita's hand during the whole journey in the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dixie and Jeff rushed her into the ED and gave her details to Connie and Tess who looked just as gobsmacked as the rest of the staff.

Ash slowly walked in behind her, he had tears rolling his cheeks. Robyn walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Back in resus Connie and Tess were doing their best to try and save Rita. They eventually got her stable enough to go to theatre and remove the knife.

Rita was still in theatre and this made everyone in the ED anxious. All of them were completely unaware that Rita had been feeling this way. Robyn was close to tears, Lofty noticed and decided to give her a hug, this made Robyn feel a little bit better.

Ash sat in his office staring into space when there was knock on his door.

"Come in."

Zoe walked in. Ash thought the worst but was relieved when Zoe only came in to see how he was.

"Well the woman I am in love with tried to kill herself I don't know about you but I'm pretty shaken up."

"Wow? Love? Since when? But you're married."

"Yes I know."

"How long have you two been...?"

"We haven't been anything because she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Told you that did she?"

"Well not exactly, but if she did don't you think she would've said something by now?"

Zoe was about to say something but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Sorry Ash I've got to get this but just make sure you eat something, Yeh?"

Ash nodded in response and watched Zoe leave. He the got another knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. It was Connie.

"Ash. I thought that you would like to know that Rita is on her way down from the theatre and everything was successful and she should be okay soon."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He had been a couple of hours since Rita's operation when she started to come round. There was somebody sitting beside her bed but she couldn't quite work out who. She closed her eyes and opened them again and seen that it was Ash. She smiled a little, she was extremely grateful for what he has done for her, if it wasn't for him and his caring heart she probably won't be here right now.

Ash noticed that Rita was stirring and edged closer to her.

"Hey." Ash said softly.

"Hello." Rita replied.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Like shit to be honest."

"Not the only one." Ash chuckled.

Rita reached her hand out to hold Ash's.

"Thank you Ash, for everything you are such a great friend and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Ash's phone started ringing and he looked to see who it was. It was wife. He had to answer it because he knew that if he didn't he would be in big trouble.

"Sorry, I've got to take this."

Ash walked outside and put his phone to his ear.

About five minutes later Ash came back in.

"Look I'm really sorry Rita but I'm going to have to go. I'll come back tomorrow to see how you are I promise."

"It's okay Ash you go, ill be fine."

Ash grabbed his stuff and kissed Rita on the forehead.

"Goodbye lovely."

"Bye."

Ash's lips left a tingling sensation on her forehead which gave her goosebumps but filled her with a warm feeling inside.

As Ash was driving home all he could think about was what Rita had said "great friend." He loved her so much and all he is to her is a "friend." Every time he sees her he just wants to kiss her so deeply and passionately but how can he do that when he is only considered as a "friend." He wanted to be so much more than just friends but he knows that he no longer has a chance anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks Ash would visit Rita every day. He would bring her chocolate, flowers and magazines to read. He was there for her when she needed comfort and when she just needed someone to make her laugh.

Rita recovered quite quickly and she finally felt ready to go home and maybe get back to work. So on that day she started to pack her bags whilst she waited for Ash to come as he was going to help her settle back in and make sure she was okay. But nothing. She waited for about an hour but still nothing. She then decided to phone Dixie not wanting to waste the wards anymore time.

Dixie came up to the ward to get Rita about half an hour later.

"Sorrt Rit, I would've come earlier but there was a car crash."

"Oh it's okay at least I know I can rely on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Ash was supposed was to take me but he hasn't turned up, that's why I phoned you."

"Right, well give us your stuff and we'll get you home Yeh?"

Rita passed Dixie her suitcase and followed her out of the ward. She couldn't help feeling angry at Ash even though deep down she knew there must be a good reason as to why he couldn't turn up today but the least he could've down was give her text.

During the car journey Dixie was informing Rita in on all the gossip of the ED even though she had heard most of it from Ash but she didn't want to make a fuss so she laughed and said 'yeh' when it was necessary.

After about half an hour of Dixie rambling on they eventually pulled up outside her house.

"I can help you get your stuff in if you want?" Dixie said whilst undoing her seatbelt.

"No I'll be fine, thank you." Rita replied softly.

"Are you sure your ready for this? We can go to mine if you want?"

"No, I need to do this. But thanks again Dix you've been a great friend."

"Are you sure your feeling okay?" Dixie chuckled.

Rita laughed sarcastically back. "See you tomorrow Dix."

Rita gave Dixie a hug, got out of the car and headed to towards her house. She turned around to wave Dixie off. Then she turned the key in the lock, took a deep breath and went in.

She was expecting the house to be in the same state as it was when she was rushed into hospital. But to her surprise her house was spotless, not one bit of glass on the floor. She walked into the kitchen to see a note left on the table. It read:

_Dear Rita,_

_If you're reading this then you've probably just come home from hospital, I thought I would clean as a sort of welcome home gift and plus I know how hard it would've been for you to have to clean it up after everything you've been through. Anyway I hope you're feeling much better now and I will be expecting you to invite me around for dinner one night ;) only joking. _

_Love from Ash__ x_

A smile grew across Rita's face. How could she be mad at him after he's written that? What a sweetheart. She thought to herself. However she still wanted an answer as to why he couldn't take her home today so she decided to phone his mobile. No answer. She tried again but this time she left a voicemail.

"Ash it's Rita, sorry to bother you actually I'm not sorry, where are you? You were meant to be taking me home today but I had to get Dixie to take me. I'm not angry. Well yes I am. But I'm not because I read your note and well thank you, you have been such a rock to me these past few weeks an I'm so grateful and I'm just rambling on now but if you could call me back or something that would be great. Bye."

Ash was sat in the waiting room when he looked down to check his phone. 2 missed calls and 1 voicemail from Rita. He felt bad for not answering her but right now he had to think about his wife. He was deep in thought when the doctor came out.

"Martin Ashford." The doctor called out.

Ash put his hand and replied with a small "Yeh, that's me."

"Hello, I'm afraid I have some bad news, the crash caused your wife to have a miscarriage." The doctor said with a sympathetic tone.

"What?" Ash replied with tears filling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you not know?"

Ash just shook is head. "I'm sorry I need some air."

Ash grabbed his coat and ran out of the hospital. He stood outside for about 10 minutes when he remembered that he needed to check Rita's voicemail. He listened to it but he felt so angry. After everything I've done for her and she's angry! How ungrateful. But then how is she meant to know that his wife has just been in car crash. He thought to himself. He headed towards his car but stopped. He had to be there for his wife, this time he couldn't choose Rita.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A fresh new day. Rita woke up to her alarm. She finally felt happy after weeks and months of feeling down, she finally felt ready to face the world. She got changed and made her way to the hospital.

Ash had fallen asleep in the chair next to his wife's bed. He woke up to the nurse checking her obs.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Said the nurse quietly.

"Yes but it's okay I need to get work anyway." Ash replied.

"Are you sure you want to go work? I think you should stay here with you wife."

"No, I need to work. I need a distraction."

"Okay, I understand." The nurse said then exited.

Ash looked down upon his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading home to get changed and then head to work.

Rita walked into the ED hoping that no one would make a fuss of her. Thankfully no one did. She headed to the staff room where she found Robyn, Lofty and Max arguing about something or another. Robyn looked up to see Rita. She gave her a sympathetic look before walking up to her.

"Rita, I'm glad you're feeling better and getting back on your feet. And if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Robyn said with a friendly smile.

"Yeh me too." Lofty chipped in.

"Thank you guys really, but I don't want any of you to feel like you have to tiptoe around me or be extra kind to me because I could really do without it to be honest." Rita replied to the three of them. "And you could tell everyone else that too."

"Okay we will." Robyn chuckled then leaving Rita to get ready. Max and Lofty followed closely behind.

Ash walked into the ED, he got sympathetic looks from all the staff. All of them were aware of what has happened. Well, except Rita.

Ash walked into the staff room to find Rita drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine. Rita looked up from her magazine to see Ash. Ash gave her a smile but she just closed her magazine, put her tea on the side and left. Ash let out a sigh. This is going to be a long day.

Rita wanted to avoid Ash all day but much to her luck Connie paired her with him for the day. She knew she shouldn't be angry at him after everything he's come for her but the least he could've done was answer her calls.

It came to their break and after a morning of death stares and short answers Ash finally decided to confront Rita. He went to the staff room to find Rita in the exact same place she was in this morning.

"Right, Rita what exactly have I done?" Ash began.

Rita just ignored him.

"Okay so we are going to play the game where I guess what you're thinking."

Rita slowly closed her magazine and looked up at Ash. She put her tea down and walked over to him.

"How about we start with the fact that you were meant to be taking me home yesterday but you were obviously too busy to even do the decent thing and send a text explaining why you couldn't come. And even when I do phone you don't reply, I left you a voicemail by the way. I bet you you didn't even listen to it." Rita argued back.

"Well I have been a bit busy." Ash replied.

"What so busy that you couldn't even send a small text?"

"Well I'm sorry I was with my wife who had just been in a car crash, had a miscarriage and will be staying in hospital for a couple of weeks as she has fractured her leg." Ash shouted and then walked out of the staff room.

Rita just stood there feeling so guilty. She walked over to the sink to pour herself a drink of water but she ended up kicking the cupboard door. She felt so angry at herself.

"Wow I think we want to keep the cupboards." Dylan said walking in.

Rita just looked up at Dylan and walked out.

I will never understand this place. Dylan thought to himself.

Rita walked outside and looked over to the benches to see Ash sitting on them. Rita headed towards them cautiously.

"Ash" Rita whispered softly.

Ash didnt look up from what he was staring at. Rita went to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry Ash, I I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have talked to you like shit and I would've understood." Rita said gently placing her hand on his leg.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you I'm sorry." Ash replied turning to look into Rita's eyes.

"No, you wouldn't have shouted if I hadn't been such a bitcg to you."

"You weren't to know."

"I know but I still shouldn't have been so rude to you. How is she anyway?"

"She's fine, she's stable."

"Thanks for cleaning my house by the way."

"Aha, no problem. It's the least I could do."

"Ash?"

"Yeh?"

"If there's anything and I mean anything I could do to help just ask. Please. After everything you've done you know being there for me and saving my life I feel that I owe you."

"You don't owe me but thank you I really appreciate that."

Rita linked her arm with Ash's and rested her head on his head. They sat like that until they had to get back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ash and Rita didn't speak much over the next few weeks unless they were working together. Ash was either with his wife or at work he never really got the chance to talk to anyone. Rita wanted to talk to him, to help him but she never found the right time.

Rita really missed Ash's company over the weeks and she actually grew quite jealous of Ash's wife, even though she knew she shouldn't because of everything that woman has gone through, losing her baby and finding out your not going to be able to walk for a couple of weeks, but she couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy.

Rita walked into the staff room to find Ash in there crying. She ran over to him and grabbed him, pulling him in for a hug. After about 10 minutes he stopped crying and pulled away from Rita.

"Ash what's happened?" Rita asked sympathetically.

"Nothing, it's just everything is getting on top of me and I just don't know what to do Rita. I haven't had a proper nights sleep in weeks because I keep having nightmares."

"It looks like you haven't had a proper meal either. Have you?"

"Not really I've just been snacking here and there."

"Right that's it. You're coming to mine tonight, I'll make you food and you can sleep in the spare bedroom." Rita demanded.

"Rita I'd love to but I can't leave her."

"I'm pretty sure she would prefer seeing you healthy and well besides I'm not taking no for answer. You are coming to mine whether you like it or not."

"Alright but just for one night."

"Okay well I'll wait for you outside when your shift's finished."

Rita got up and gave Ash a hand to get up as well. She gave him another hug before telling him that everything will be okay. They then both got back to work.

At the end of the shift Rita waited for Ash outside. After a couple of minutes he came out thankfully she was starting to think that he had done a runner. They both walked over to Rita's car and got in.

The journey from the hospital to her house was fairly quiet which Rita expected really as she didn't know what to say without upsetting him.

After about half an hour they finally pulled up outside Rita's house.

Rita went into her house, Ash followed closely behind.

After they had eaten Ash and Rita were sat on the sofa watching TV and drinking wine. (Well Rita was drinking water). Rita looked over at Ash who had not said much throughout the whole night. She could see that he was tearing up so she put her drink down and turned the TV off. Ash did not even stir. Rita grabbed his drink and put it on the table. But still he carried on staring into space. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Ash I did not invite you here to not speak. I invited you here because I want to be here for you. If you need to say anything you can just say it."

He just looked at her and a single tear fell down his cheek. She pulled him in for a hug just like she had done earlier on in the day.

They stayed like that for about an hour. Until Ash perked up.

"Thank you Rita, this is all I've wanted for these really hard weeks."

"It's least I could do especially after you saved my life I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. And for the past few weeks I have really missed you and you not going to believe this but I am actually jealous of your wife and I know that sounds so bad but she has got to spend so much time with you and well I don't know what I'm trying what I think I'm trying to say is that I think I've fallen for you."

"What?"

Ash and Rita looked into each others eyes.

"I love you."

Suddenly all Rita could feel was Ash's soft lips crashing onto hers. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do apart from kiss him back. Ash finally pulled back and looked at Rita.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Rita cupped Ash's face in her hands and kissed him again. His hands fell to her waist. But she stopped and pulled back. She stood up and ran her hands through her short blonde hair. Ash was bemused.

"No this is wrong, this shouldn't be happening, your wife is in hospital and I just took advantage of you, your just upset. I shouldn't even have said what I said."

Rita carries on rambling but Ash interrupted her by standing up and placing his hand on her face. They looked into each others eyes.

"Rita you don't understand how long I've wanted to hear you say those words. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you I knew. Then I got to know you and I fell in love with you just like the way you fall asleep, suddenly and then all at once. I fell in love with your big brown eyes. I fell in love with how much passion and care you put into your work. I fell in love with your little quirks like when you put the milk in before the water when you make tea. And well Rita what I'm trying to say is what you said a couple of minutes ago. I love you."

He took hold of Rita's hand and placed it over his heart. With her spare hand she took hold of his face and reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making me smile."

Ash placed his hand on the back of Rita's neck and pulled her up for another kiss.

**Note: I don't know whether to carry this on or leave it because I kind of like this as an ending but then I also want to carry it on as well so if you could leave a comment saying whether I should leave it or carry on that would be great thank you!**


End file.
